


The Last Thing on Your Mind

by PadawanRyan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Jim never expected to move into his dorm at Starfleet Academy and discover that his roommate was none other than the Vulcan who stood him up back in high school.
Relationships: Implied Spock/Other(s), James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	The Last Thing on Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Last Thing on Your Mind.**
> 
> **Pairing: Kirk/Spock.**
> 
> **Rating: T for now, for language and future sexual implications.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, though I couldn’t possibly own any characters when it’s clear that Spock owns Kirk, and vice versa.**
> 
> **Author’s Notes: I’m honestly not sure how this idea came to me, it just did, and I knew instantly that I had to write it. In this fic, while Bones is six years older than Jim as he is in canon, Spock is only one year older than Jim rather than three - it works better with my plot if Jim and Spock are closer to the same age. So Spock was born in 2232 in this particular fic, Jim was born in 2233, and Bones was born in 2227 (he is an important character, so I figured I’d add that). I’m not sure when Uhura was born, so I’m making her a year younger than Jim, born in 2234.**

_It was in 2245 that James Tiberius Kirk had decided that he wouldn’t be the last thing on Spock’s mind._

Jim Kirk had always felt a great deal of pride. When he was ten years old, and his brother George Samuel Kirk - whom he always called Sam - had turned thirteen, he felt immense pride in being invited to the birthday party. Of course, he hadn’t been invited by Sam, but rather the teenaged boy who brought the illegally purchased alcohol to the party - Leonard McCoy - who would eventually become a close friend of his, despite their six year age difference. In 2244, Jim felt pride in being accepted to a prestigious private school in the area, considering it was his grades alone that got him in - he was skipped ahead to seventh grade, which was the youngest grade in the school.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that in the Spring of 2245, Jim felt pride that someone asked him to the dance.

He was not necessarily the most handsome boy in his year, but Jim wasn’t unfortunate looking either - he was basically a gorgeous twelve year old with braces, who could pass for a teenager if he kept his metal mouth closed. There was another boy in his year that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of, and it helped that he was a borderline genius, because after all the time he spent staring at Spock - who’s family name was supposedly unpronounceable to humans - he barely paid any attention in class. At some point, Spock had to have realized Jim’s young crush on him, since Jim arrived to his locker one afternoon to find a note taped to it.

_“I would not be adverse if you would join me at the promenade function precisely seven days from now.”_

It didn’t take Jim long to understand that _‘promenade function’_ actually meant _‘dance’_ , and that Spock had invited him to the dance. There was no name left on the card, but who else could it have been? He only knew one person who spoke that way, and nobody else was yet necessarily jumping out for Jim’s attention. Seven days later, when he had been preparing for the dance and asking Leonard’s advice on how to approach the subject, he had received a lecture about not to get into dating at such a young age - though he was still informed by the eighteen year old about the slow speed in which Vulcans seemed to take their relationships, just in case he tried anything.

Jim was ready for the dance, and he had even made a point of dressing up formally to impress Spock.

The note never specified whether he was to meet Spock at the dance or not, so he decided to play it safely and stop by the Vulcan’s home before heading to the school - it wasn’t difficult to figure out where he lived, considering his father was an Ambassador and therefore lived in the embassy-funded housing (houses which were bigger than Jim’s, that was for certain). Spock’s human mother had informed him that her son had already left for the dance, which was no problem - he would just head for the dance and find his date there. When he arrived at the school, though, he found a sight which was basically the opposite of what he had anticipated.

There was Spock, just as his mother had told Jim - but he was being softly kissed by another boy.

Of course, Jim instantly ran out, not wanting to see another moment of that. He hadn’t bothered to go home, he didn’t want his mother or Sam to see him so incredibly distressed, but instead he went straight to Leonard’s apartment. At only the young age of twelve, Jim had suffered his first broken heart, and vowed in that moment never to let Spock off the hook. Jim Kirk would no longer be the last thing on the thirteen year old’s mind, considering that’s obviously what he was for the boy to have disregarded his feelings so drastically - he would be the first thing on the Vulcan’s mind every evening, every weekend, every summer, and every moment when they weren’t in school.

This plan was actually working for Jim, and even when he graduated early at seventeen, it hadn’t at all faltered.

The summer was supposed to be a breeze before Jim moved to San Francisco to join Starfleet - Bones coming with him (as he had taken to calling Leonard after the older of the two became an official doctor, a _sawbones_ as they were once called) - and the summer was basically that for Jim. Endless parties, hungover mornings on Bones’ couch, everlasting lectures from Sam about maturity, but soon enough, the semester was closing in and he was forced to begin readying himself for his military career ahead, and possible captaincy (as that was his goal). Spock was a part of his past, and he didn’t care what happened to him anymore - he probably reflected back to Vulcan.

Of course, the moment Jim arrived to his dorm at Starfleet Academy to find his roommate to be a familiar Vulcan, he only had two words.

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic never had anything besides a prologue written, and will never be continued. If this plot appeals to anyone and they want to rewrite or continue it, please let me know!


End file.
